


Lost in Tolsa

by Rollingthunder45



Category: Black Clover
Genre: Acier and Zara are alive, Children, F/M, Ina’s dad, Nebra needs a man to show her discipline-, SOMEONE PLEASE WRITE MORE FANFICTION OF THEM, This ship gives me feels, Zora is 8 years old and Nebra is only 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingthunder45/pseuds/Rollingthunder45
Summary: Nebra Silva gets lost in Tolsa Village and ends up being comforted by Zora and Zara who help her find Acier
Relationships: Zora Ideale/Nebra Silva
Kudos: 11





	Lost in Tolsa

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy Let me tell you I had this idea for a while number 1, It was just too cute, number 2, Zora and Nebra is just a great crack ship overall, Throughout class I just had this idea evolved and for someone that doesn’t have the patience to write FanFiction this was turned out pretty good if I say so.

Throughout the entire day, nothing really happened in the Silva castle was quiet 7 year old Nebra playing with her brothers, Talking to magic knights, overall she was bored and when Nebra gets she gets real whiny, 

Acier noticing how bored her daughter was decided to take her on a travel outside the royal capital for some business with a nobleman.

Leaving the nannies To take care of Solid and Nozel, On their way there Acier riding her broom and Nebra sitting in front of her holding on tight still a little frightened by how far they were off the ground “Momma, Where are we going?” Nebra asked still looking forward “We’re travelling to a village called Tolsa Village” As Acier said this she was patting Nebra’s cheek as way of comfort “Tolsa? Never heard of that...” 

in response Acier just laughed a little to the small girl

Now walking through the Village Nebra was a bit curious of her current surroundings never seeing such gloomy buildings holding onto her mother’s robe watching the dirty people go by, looking up at her mother she didn’t seemed bothered by them keeping the same smile she always wore

Arriving at the Villa there was a big difference to what was in Tolsa compare to this, Nebra didn’t really cared how the villa looked like she had more of an interest in the village, being only 7 years old she didn’t have much knowledge of the people below her status all Acier would ever say to her is just to be kind 

Acier now going onto little Nebra’s level “Now Nebra be a good girl while I’ll go and have a chat with someone okay?” Nebra just nodded in response, standing in the open admiring the blue sky she noticed a red ruby butterfly go by tempted to press forward and chase it, actually scratch that Nebra went after the butterflying following the butterfly 

When the butterfly started flying into the sun Nebra looked both ways and after a few seconds of processing what’s going on she realised that she got lost......

Finally realising this she bursted into tears, as a 7 year old this was traumatising for her, she crouched on the ground covering her head crying before feeling someone’s hand on her head Nebra assumed that it was her Mother but she was wrong “Hey kiddo lost your parent?” A man with red hair, dirty clothes, mint eyes with the biggest grin on his face beside him was a boy right beside him blue eyes, dirty clothes, and the same red hair.

Nervous to talk Nebra just noded, getting off the ground too nervous to stare right at the man, “Do you know where your parent could be?” Zara had his hands on his knees now speaking in more gentle tone, “W-Well my momma did come here to talk to someone and I got a bit lost...”Nebra pouted looking at Zara nervously, “Do you know where she could be?”, “No...” let me remind you Nebra didn’t have the best memory she couldn’t really remember places unless she’s been there a few times so situations like these she’s completely clueless 

Zara noticing the colour of her hair and the clothes she was wearing he knew from the mountain of times he’s been in the entrance exam she was the daughter of the captain of the silver eagles, pulling the smart move and not excusing her on the spot Zara took into consideration and decided to be calm about this “My son and I are just running some errands, for now you can tag along until we spot you’re mother is that alright?”, Nebra was whipped her tears “yes thank you Sir...” “Don’t call me sir my name is Zara ideale, let’s go times are wasting!” 

Nebra started following behind Zara walking beside the young red hair boy, “Wait here you two I’m going to buy something here” Zara walked inside leaving the two children outside, feeling a little uncomfortable in each other’s presence Nebra saw The little boy stare at her “Uhh, What is your name?” The boy got frighteda little “M-My name is Zora Ideale....” Zora played with his thumbs “Zora and Zara? Well I have an older named Nozel” Nebra perked “How old are you?” “8 years old” Zora said still sounding nervous “I guess you’re one year old than I am” Zora didn’t responded, starring at the window the two saw Zara talking to the woman at the counter I guess Zara liked a good chat “Do you know when your father will be finished?” Zora sighed “No clue, He always like talking to the residents” 

Zara came out with a bag in his hand, same toothy grin Nebra wondered if he always had a smiled plastered on his face, Now walking in the same pattern, Zara was talking to a guy with a beautiful bouquet of flowers on his back, Nebra was starting to get worried don’t know how she’ll get home Zora again just starred at the young Silva without realising, without noticing the flower guy and Zara started at the two children, Looking up Nebra felt a little intimidated, The flower guy crouched down He gave Nebra a white flower and Zora a red flower, The two children starred at each other nervous on what they are supposed to do next “Do you want to swap flowers?” Zora sounded a little more happier when he said that, Nebra who started to understand him a little more “Yes please!” They swapped flowers Nebra who had the red flower and Zora who had the white flower both smiling Zara and the flower guy just smiled and elbowed Zara “Like father like son” He snickered, In response Zara just scratched his head feeling flattered 

The crimson hues were showing off their colours Nebra was about to go into panic mode, trying not to cry on,y a tear went down her cheek, seeing this Zora out of self control whipped her tear to make her feel better “I’m sure you’re mother will be here 

Soon” Hearing this Nebra started to cry hugging the boy out of fear Zora was a bit surprised yet bashful his face was the colour of his hair Zara tried his absolute hardest not to snicker watching the twoZara heard a woman’s voice calling out for Nebra “We got your child here, don’t worry she’s in good arms!” Zara yelled out it alarmed Zora and Nebra who got out of the hug holding little Zora’s hand

Acier turned the corner and sighed out of relief, Before Nebra could run over and give her a hug she had to say thank you to the pair Nebra looked at Zara “Thank you Zara!”Zara just smiled glad to see her all happy again Nebra turned to Zora but she didn’t say Thank you like Zora expected Nebra gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Thank you Zora, I’ll remember you with this red flower!” Acier and Zara just chuckled Acier couldn’t wait to remind Nebra when she’s older about this, 

Nebra ran towards her mother and gave her a big squeeze, Acier waved to Zara as a sign of thank you which Zara humbly received, Acier and Nebra walked away as they did Zara played with Zora’s hair “You’re first Kiss Zora! Isn’t that just cute?”,To this Zora was still red hopefully they would meet again.


End file.
